Days Like This
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: On days like this, you so don't want to get between a woman and her goal especially if that goal is a man. Martinique Wyngarde wanted a certain man.


Call her a bitch she'd thank you, but this she was confused on. Why would her father do such a thing, did he want a son so bad or was it just that damn easy for him to trick people that way and think it funny. Oh she'd hated him so bad, as if he was a sibling but instead of being truly hands off with him as she'd thought any sister would she'd still found him attractive. Call it her mind knowing it wasn't true. But she knew fate wouldn't be that mean to take away a man from her grasp. And she was dead sure to take that right now no matter what; unless he didn't want her but how many men could turn her down. Wait better not mention that. Instead she opened the door to his room, thankfully no one else was there and she could hear a shower running. Which meant that there was a wait; no problem though she'd waited long enough for him to not be actually blood to her.

Her fingers drummed on the sheets, Martinique quickly became bored with this. Instead taking to zipping up and down the outfit she had on. It was her favorite a vinyl cat suit with a zipper on it that ended right at her crotch. The bottom of which had zippers that allowed her to get the suit over her boots, knee high and in matching vinyl, all of which was black. The shower turned off and Martinique perked up her eyebrow. Leaning back on the palms of her hands she uncrossed her legs just slightly and waited for the door to open. She licked her lips at the water beading down his chest and the towel wrapped around his waist. That would be coming off soon, oh so soon. Her first thought was to kiss him, and kiss him well. For that she did, without a real hesitation from either of them. Her lips were soft as they should be but they were rough in the way which she kissed him.

Hands travelled down his chest the moisture from his body slick under her fingers adding to the sensation that ran thrills down her spine and into places more intimate. Martinique didn't mind when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her chest flush against his. She kissed him harder and more fiercely. Her tongue danced and probed at his lips before he opened against her allowing entrance. Marti took this as a full invitation delving her tongue into his mouth to explore every inch. He tasted clean like the shower and a bit like toothpaste. That made her smile into the kiss before breaking it to slide her fingers to knuckle into the edge of the towel and pull him to the bed. She twisted him and tossed him onto the bed moving to straddle him.

Her fingers ran up and down his chest. "You know I rarely find a man I can't have, you were the first and now I can have you in the way I want" Martinique spoke this with a smirk on her lips that he met her with. Francis was a handsome man, and he was even better undressed. With that she leaned down to kiss him teasingly, coming up to slowly unzip her outfit sliding it just that more teasing to him slow even though she wanted to rip it off herself and have at him. Francis stopped her and unzipped it down quickly nearly removing it from the teeth at the end. She moved to work on the bottoms, turning to cleanly pull those up and wiggle herself free from it. The outfit wasn't hard to get off, but when she went to remove the boots he stopped her; Marti looked at him quizzically but she realized he wanted them on to play.

Their hips were aligned with each other's as she looked down at him, she'd worn nothing under the suit why would she there would be lines and she'd come knowing what she wanted, him. Undoing the towel from about his hips she tossed it to the floor seeing him in all his naked glory. Already excited some he was fine enough but she intended to make him ever more so. With that she brought a hand down to rub over him gliding her palm up his length he took in a breath between his teeth that made the tease in her smirk. Marti leaned down to kiss him this time pressing her body against his, rubbing her hips into him grinding slowly as she nibbled on his lips. Feeling him grow harder made her thrilled and so did the moans sounding from him behind his closed lips. Leaning up from him, there lower bodies never leaving touching as she pulled herself higher than his face looking down at him with a lidded look of lust. Martinique wiggled her hips letting him know exactly what she wanted then, him.

Moving against him she all but made him stay pressed against her most intimate spot. He slipped himself with one free hand inside her and she gave a hiss from the sensation. Within moments Martinique began moving her hips over him, drawing him in and out of her body stopping just before he slipped out of her and pushing back down roughly till their bodies met each other in a rush of skin. She kept this pace for a good while, her moans loud and breathless. He took over for her, gripping her hips and sliding her over him keeping the same pace as she had done. At that rough of a pace she couldn't keep going and Marti could tell that neither of them could last too much longer seen by the fact she'd lost track of time and they were both covered in a layer of sweat.

Francis ran a hand across her sensitive skin making her shiver as he moved his hips to thrust inside her and rub her in time with the movement. She gave a breathless shudder, her legs tightened around him and her toes curled inside her boots. A she reached her orgasm Martinique leaned down hands resting on his chest as he worked threw her orgasm to reach his own a minute after her releasing inside her. They panted at their own paces as Marti collapsed onto his chest with a replete sigh. Finally she'd gotten the man in the way she'd wanted, and they could both go their own ways knowing it wasn't wrong in the sense she'd hated to think of. She gave a laugh and snuggled her face into his neck as his arms wrapped around her, them both resting for the time.


End file.
